In a Thin Film Transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), light emitting diodes (LED) of the backlight unit (BLU) provide a light source, and lights from the light source are diffused in a light guiding plate (LGP), such that the TFT LCD presents an image with an overall uniform brightness. The LCD can be operated in a field sequential control (FSC) mode. In such an operation mode, lights with red, green, blue colors are emitted in turns based on time, so as to drive the LCD accordingly to eventually regulate a final color, thereby improving efficiency. However, in such a FSC mode, it is required that several groups of LEDs with different colors emit lights in turns in a time sharing or a zone sharing manner based on control signals, thus achieving different colors respectively after light-blending. Here, the arrangement and positions of the LEDs for each color are of great importance.